Sparking! Pretty Cure
by jhondb2013
Summary: Hatsuko Yamamuro es una chica común y corriente de 15 años de edad, su vida dará un giro de 180 grados después de que reciba una tarjeta extraña por parte de su hermano mayor, Sota
1. Episodio 01

Capítulo 01: "El día en que comenzó todo! La aparición de Cure Equal!"

[HAY DESTRUCCIÓN TOTAL EN LA TIERRA, LAVA SALIENDO DEL SUELO, EL CIELO OSCURO Y TRUENOS POR DOQUIER]  
Ultra Fusion: Y henos aquí! Cure Equal!, Luchando por este miserable planeta!  
Cure Equal: "Miserable"? Es mi hogar y el de muchas personas! No permitiré que lo destruyas!  
Ultra Fusion: Si tanto quieres este planeta, comienza a luchar!  
Cure Equal: Con mucho gusto!  
[ULTRA FUSION Y CURE EQUAL COMIENZAN A LUCHAR Y LA PANTALLA SE PONE BLANCA]  
"2 meses antes..."  
"Una nueva etapa comenzaba en la vida de Hatsuko Yamamuro, una chica común y corriente de 15 años de edad, quien se había mudado a la ciudad de Izawa, que queda ubicada en la prefectura de Yamanashi, en el centro de Japón por el trabajo de su padre, Takeshi Yamamuro quien es un reconocido Empresario, dueño de varios restaurantes y una empresa textil, su hermano Sota quien estaba estudiando en Londres, regresa a Japón para quedarse con su familia, él trae una pequeña sorpresa para Hatsuko la cual le dará un giro de 180 grados a su vida"  
[HATSUKO SE PREPARA PARA IR AL COLEGIO FEMENINO "Kirameki High School", SE COLOCA SU NUEVO UNIFORME Y BAJA A LA SALA DONDE SU MADRE, "SAORI YAMAMURO" LE TENÍA PREPARADO SU DESAYUNO]  
Saori: Ah! Buenos Días Hatsuko!  
Hatsuko: Buenos días Mamá!, Y mi papá?  
Saori: Ya se fué a trabajar  
Hatsuko: ¡¿Tan rápido?!  
Saori: Sí, dijo que tenía que atender unos asuntos relacionados con uno de los restaurantes  
Hatsuko: Ah, ya veo  
[LLEGA SOTA A DESAYUNAR]  
Sota: Buenos Días a las dos!  
Saori y Hatsuko: Buenos Días Sota!  
Sota: Hatsuko, tengo una sorpresa para tí pero te la daré después de que salgas de clases  
Hatsuko: Y porqué no ahora?  
Sota: Porque...  
[SOTA MIRA EL RELOJ DE LA SALA]  
Sota: ...se hace tarde y debes llegar rápido o si no te dejarán por fuera!  
[HATSUKO TAMBIÉN MIRA EL RELOJ]  
Hatsuko: Es cierto! Me voy! Adiós Mamá, Adios Sota!  
Saori: Adiós Hija! Cuídate!  
Sota: Adiós Hatsuko!  
[HATSUKO CORRE APRESURADAMENTE HASTA LLEGAR A LA PUERTA DEL COLEGIO]  
Hatsuko: [cansada de correr] Uff... no sé como lo hice pero llegué a tiempo  
[HATSUKO ENTRA Y LE ENTREGA UNA ORDEN DE MATRÍCULA A LA ENCARGADA DE LA ASISTENCIA QUIEN LA LLEVA HACIA SU SALÓN DE CLASES]  
[DESPUÉS DE QUE LLEGAN AL SALÓN DEL GRADO NOVENO...]  
Encargada: Disculpe, Maestra Mayumi...  
Maestra Mayumi: Sí?  
Encargada: Le traigo a una nueva estudiante  
[SE OYEN LOS MURMULLOS DE LAS ALUMNAS]  
Maestra Mayumi: Silencio!  
[HAY SILENCIO EN TODO EL SALÓN]  
Maestra Mayumi: Hazla pasar  
[HATSUKO ENTRA AL SALÓN TÍMIDAMENTE]  
Hatsuko: [Un poco nerviosa] M-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, m-mi nombre... es Hatsuko Yamamuro, espero que nos llevemos bien  
Maestra Mayumi: Muy bien Hatsuko, siéntate en uno de los lugares vacíos  
[HATSUKO ENCUENTRA UN LUGAR VACÍO Y SE SIENTA AHÍ, DESPUÉS DE LA CLASE DE BIOLOGÍA (o botánica) TODAS SALEN AL DESCANSO, HATSUKO SE APARTA DE LAS DEMÁS YA QUE NO CONOCE A NADIE PERO UNA MUCHACHA SE SIENTA AL LADO DE HATSUKO]  
?: El primer día siempre es duro ¿No es así?  
Hatsuko: Eh? Ah! Sí...  
?: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shizuka Watanabe  
Hatsuko: Encantada en conocerte, señorita Shizuka  
Shizuka: Por favor, llámame Shizuka  
Hatsuko: Está bien, desde cuando estás en este colegio?  
Shizuka: Desde el año pasado, pero he aprendido tanto de este lugar  
Hatsuko: O sea que ya conoces todo?  
Shizuka: Sí!  
Hatsuko: Qué bueno! Así me podrás ayudar a encajar aquí...  
[DESPUÉS DE UN BUEN RATO, SUENA LA CAMPANA, TODAS LAS ESTUDIANTES SE DIRIGEN A SUS SALONES DE CLASE, MIENTRAS SHIZUKA Y HATSUKO CAMINABAN POR EL PASILLO...]  
Shizuka: Como eres nueva, te daré unos cuantos consejos, el primero, no te vayas a meter con el grupo de Azuka  
Hatsuko: Azuka?  
Shizuka: Sí, ella es Azuka  
[SHIZUKA SEÑALA EL GRUPO DE AZUKA EL CUAL SE ENCUENTRA AL FINAL DEL PASILLO]  
Shizuka: Es la bravucona del colegio, cuando detecta a alguien nuevo, ella y su grupo se dirigen a darle [con tono serio y fondo oscuro] "La Bienvenida"  
Hatsuko: [se pasa la saliva rápidamente] L-La Bienvenida?  
Shizuka: Pero no tienes nada que temer, ya que todavía no te ha visto  
Hatsuko: Menos mal, pero mejor vayamos al salón, se hace tarde  
Shizuka: Sí! Es verdad  
[HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA PASAN POR EL LADO DE AZUKA Y SU GRUPO]  
Azuka: Oigan, yo nunca había visto antes a esa niña  
Sayumi: Será nueva?  
Yukari: Yo creo que sí  
Azuka: [con mirada malévola] Creo que le daremos "La Bienvenida" después de clases  
[DESPUÉS DE UNA PESADA JORNADA DE CLASES, POR FIN HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE SALIDA]  
Hatsuko: Uff! Por fin!  
Shizuka: Aquí es un poco pesada la jornada... Ah! Se me olvidaba, a que club quieres ingresar?  
Hatsuko: A qué club quisiera ingresar?  
Shizuka: Sí! ¿A que club quieres ingresar? Veo que eres buena en el ámbito informático, talvez te vaya bien en el club de cibernética  
Hatsuko: Tal vez, tal vez, lo estoy considerando  
Shizuka: Buenos, entonces nos vemos mañana!  
Hatsuko: Muy bien, nos vemos mañana y gracias por todo!  
Shizuka: No hay de qué!  
[HATSUKO SE DIRIGE HACIA SU CASA CUANDO UNA MANO LE TOCA EL HOMBRO DERECHO, HATSUKO VOLTEA PARA VER QUIEN ES Y SE LLEVA UNA GRAN SORPRESA CUANDO VE QUE ES EL GRUPO DE AZUKA]  
Azuka: Hola! Amiga!  
Hatsuko: Eres... Azuka!  
Azuka: Oh! Me sorprende que ya te hayan contado sobre mí, ahora permíteme darte [con tono serio y fondo oscuro] "La Bienvenida"  
[HATSUKO RETIRA LA MANO DE AZUKA DE SU HOMBRO Y SALE CORRIENDO]  
[SAYUMI Y YUKARI SE QUEDAN INMÓVILES OBSERVANDO COMO CORRE HATSUKO]  
Sayumi: Vaya, es veloz! Le iría bien en el club de atletismo  
Yukari: Cierto...  
Azuka: ¡PAR DE INÚTILES, ¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO, EL AÑO NUEVO? AGÁRRENLA!  
Sayumi y Yukari: Sí!  
[SAYUMI, AZUKA Y YUKARI PERSIGUEN A HATSUKO POR TODA LA CALLE, SALTAN OBSTÁCULOS, PASAN ENTRE LAS PERSONAS, CASI LAS ATROPELLAN EN LA CALLE PRINCIPAL, Y SIGUEN PERSIGUIÉNDOLA HASTA QUE LLEGAN A UN CALLEJÓN SIN SALIDA Y HATSUKO ESTÁ ARRINCONADA]  
Azuka: [risa macabra] Ahora no tienes salida!  
Sayumi: Sí, [risa macabra] ya no tienes salida!  
Yukari: Cierto! [risa macabra]  
[MILAGROSAMENTE SHIZUKA PASABA POR EL CALLEJÓN Y VE QUE TIENEN A HATSUKO ARRINCONADA]  
Shizuka: ¡OIGAN!  
[EL GRUPO DE AZUKA MIRA HACIA ATRÁS Y OBSERVAN A SHIZUKA QUIEN LES LAS DISTRAE MIENTRAS HATSUKO ESCAPA SIGILOSAMENTE POR UN LADO, SAYUMI SE DA CUENTA DE QUE HATSUKO ESCAPÓ]  
Sayumi: La nueva escapó!  
Azuka: ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!  
Yukari: Es verdad, se ha escapado  
[MIENTRAS AZUKA Y LAS OTRAS 2 ESTÁN DISTRAÍDAS, HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA APROVECHAN Y HUYEN MUY LEJOS]  
Azuka: Maldición! Se nos escaparon esas 2! Pero mañana no se salvará (refiriéndose a Hatsuko)!  
[EN OTRO LUGAR...]  
Hatsuko: Uff! De la que nos salvamos, te lo agradezco mucho Shizuka  
Shizuka: No es nada  
[HATSUKO OBSERVA A UNAS NIÑAS CON EL UNIFORME DEL COLEGIO FEMENINO JUGAR UN JUEGO ARCADE DE TARJETAS (Al estilo Dragon Ball Heroes) RELACIONADO CON PRETTY CURE]  
Niña #1: Oh! Gané!  
Niña #2: Qué bueno!, Ahora guarda tu progreso  
Niña #1: Sí!  
Hatsuko: Oye Shizuka, tú sabes a que juegan esas niñas?  
Shizuka: Déjame ver... No, no tengo idea  
Hatsuko: Qué raro  
[CUANDO LAS 2 LLEGAN A CASA DE HATSUKO...]  
Hatsuko: Bien, aquí vivo  
Shizuka: Wow! Es grandota!  
Hatsuko: Cuando nos organicemos, te invitaré a pasar  
Shizuka: Estaré encantada de aceptar  
Hatsuko: Perfecto, Nos vemos mañana y gracias nuevamente  
Shizuka: No hay de qué, Nos Vemos!  
[HATSUKO ENTRA A LA CASA Y ES RECIBIDA POR SOTA]  
Sota: Ah! Hatsuko, llegaste!  
Hatsuko: Sí, Hola Sota!  
Sota: Ven, vamos a almorzar  
[SOTA Y HATSUKO SE VAN A ALMORZAR, Y UNA VEZ ESTÁN EN EL COMEDOR...]  
Sota: Te quería entregar...  
[SOTA SACA UNA EXTRAÑA TARJETA ROJA CON UN CORAZÓN EN EL MEDIO ENVUELTA JUNTO CON UN SET DE 4 TARJETAS QUE TIENEN IMÁGENES DE LAS PRETTY CURE]  
Sota: Esto!  
Hatsuko: Eh? Y eso qué es?  
Sota: Como no habían buenos regalos para tí en Londres, decidí comprarte esto en una tienda de por aquí, es un set de inicio  
Hatsuko: "Set de inicio"?  
Sota: Sí, te servirá para poder jugar un arcade llamado "Pretty Cure Legends"  
Hatsuko: Es cierto! Cuando venía, ví que unas niñas estaban jugando un juego de tipo arcade con tarjetas! Tal vez sea ese juego que mencionas!  
Sota: Podría ser...  
Hatsuko: Bien! Después de almorzar y hacer mis deberes, iré a probar el juego!  
[DESPUÉS DE QUE HATSUKO ALMORZÓ E HIZO SUS DEBERES, SE PUSO SU ROPA CASUAL Y SALIÓ DIRECTO HACIA LA TIENDA DE VIDEOJUEGOS MÁS CERCANA Y ALLÍ ESTABA UNA MÁQUINA ARCADE LLAMADA "PRETTY CURE LEGENDS" Y COMO NO HABÍA NADIE JUGANDO EN ESA MÁQUINA, HATSUKO VA E INTRODUCE LA TARJETA ROJA CON EL CORAZÓN EN EL MEDIO Y COLOCA SUS 4 TARJETAS EN EL TABLERO ELECTRÓNICO, DE REPENTE, LA PANTALLA COMENZÓ A BRILLAR INTENSAMENTE, EL LUGAR SE OSCURECIÓ Y HATSUKO ES TRANSPORTADA AL UNIVERSO DE "PRETTY CURE LEGENDS", CUANDO TODO SE ACLARA, HATSUKO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁ EN OTRO LUGAR Y TIENE UNA VESTIMENTA DISTINTA]  
?: Eh? Donde estoy? Esta no es la tienda y siento como si me llamara... Cure... Equal?!  
[DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHA UNA EXPLOSIÓN QUE NO ES MUY LEJOS DE ESE LUGAR Y CURE EQUAL VA A VER QUE HA OCURRIDO, CUANDO CURE EQUAL LLEGA AL LUGAR DEL SINIESTRO LOGRA VER A LAS MAX HEART LUCHANDO CONTRA UNOS MONSTRUOS CON FORMA DE BABOSA CIBERNÉTICA LLAMADOS "SLUGGERS" LOS CUALES PUEDEN REGENERARSE Y PARA VENCERLOS DEBEN ATACAR SU PUNTO DÉBIL EL CUAL ES LA CABEZA]  
Cure White: Oye, Black, creo que tenemos compañía  
Cure Black: Eh? Ah! Pero si es Equal!  
Cure Equal: [alegre] Pero si son Cure Black, Cure White y Shiny Luminosa! Me siento como en un sueño!  
Shiny Luminosa: Pero desgraciadamente, esto no es un sueño  
Cure Equal: [preocupada] O sea que esto es real?  
Cure White: Sí, esos monstruos aparecieron después de que vencimos a Grell, lo único que sabemos es que se llaman Sluggers y se pueden regenerar  
Cure Equal: Como quien dice, esos tipos son invencibles, Esperen! Voy a ver que puedo hacer  
Cure Black: Espera! Equal!  
[CURE EQUAL HACE UN SÚPER SALTO Y MILAGROSAMENTE CAE DE PIE SOBRE LA CABEZA DE UN SLUGGER Y ÉSTE SE DEBILITA]  
Cure Black: [sorprendida por la proeza de Cure Equal] Qué diablos acaba de hacer?  
Cure White: Creo que logró encontrar un punto débil! Que lista!  
[MIENTRAS CURE EQUAL SE ALEJA DEL SLUGGER, ÉSTE CAE DEBILITADO]  
Cure Equal: Ehh?! Lo vencí?  
[EL SLUGGER SE LEVANTA NUEVAMENTE]  
Cure Equal: Creo que no... Me encargaré de él!  
[CURE EQUAL HACE OTRO SALTO Y QUEDA SUSPENDIDA EN EL AIRE]  
Shiny Luminosa: Qué va a hacer?  
[CURE EQUAL MUEVE ÁGILMENTE SUS BRAZOS FORMANDO LA LETRA X, Y COLOCA SUS MANOS ABIERTAS AL FRENTE Y DE AHÍ SALE UNA ESFERA ROJA BRILLANTE CON UNOS PEQUEÑOS RAYOS ROJOS]  
Cure Equal: Desaparece! ¡Pretty Cure... Sparking Blast!  
[EL ATAQUE LE DA DIRECTAMENTE EN LA CABEZA AL SLUGGER PULVERIZÁNDOLO POR COMPLETO]  
Cure Equal: [agitada] Al fin... lo logré?  
Cure White: [contenta] Sí! Lo lograste!  
Cure Black: Eres buena luchando  
Cure Equal: Ay, no es para tanto...  
[DE REPENTE TODO SE OSCURECE DE NUEVO Y HATSUKO REGRESA A LA TIENDA, PASARON 30 MINUTOS]  
Hatsuko: [sorprendida] Ehh? Estoy en la tienda otra vez... No fué un sueño! [alegre] Me ha ocurrido algo emocionante!  
[HATSUKO SE VA A CASA CONTENTA POR HABER CONOCIDO A CURE BLACK, CURE WHITE Y SHINY LUMINOSA Y HABERLES AYUDADO]  
Hatsuko: Qué feliz me siento! Conocí a Cure Black, Cure White y Shiny Luminosa, y también pude ayudarles!  
"FIN DEL EPISODIO"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hatsuko: Hola! Soy yo! Hatsuko!, Azuka me busca de nuevo! Pero no me voy a dejar!  
Azuka: Como ayer no quisiste que te dieramos "la bienvenida" ahora sufrirás más!  
Hatsuko: Ya no voy a dejarme!  
Azuka: Qué?! Desde cuando se volvió tan fuerte?!  
Hatsuko. El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:  
"La segunda misión! Aparece Cure Elite!"  
Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	2. Episodio 02

Capítulo 02: "Segunda misión! Aparece Cure Elite!"

[HATSUKO SE DIRIGE AL COLEGIO FEMENINO PERO ES ABORDADA POR AZUKA Y SU GRUPO]  
Hatsuko: [con un poco de fastidio] Ahora que es lo que quieres Azuka?  
Azuka: Como ayer no quisiste que te dieramos "la bienvenida" ahora sufrirás más! ¡AGÁRRENLA!  
[SAYUMI Y YUKARI SE ABALANZAN CONTRA HATSUKO PERO INCONCIENTEMENTE ÉSTA LAS LANZA AL SUELO CON UN KIAI (es la forma más básica de sacar el ki)]  
Sayumi: ¡Auch!  
Yukari: Cierto! ¡Auch!  
Hatsuko: Ehh? ¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?  
Azuka: [observa a sus seguidoras tendidas en el suelo y se enoja] ¡AHORA SÍ ME LAS PAGARÁS!  
Hatsuko: Ya no voy a dejarme!  
[AZUKA SE LANZA CONTRA HATSUKO E INTENTA PEGARLE CON SUS PUÑOS PERO HATSUKO LOS ESQUIVA HÁBILMENTE, UNO DE LOS PUÑOS DE AZUKA ES DETENIDO POR LA MANO DERECHA DE HATSUKO, ÉSTA COMIENZA A PRESIONAR EL PUÑO DE AZUKA CAUSÁNDOLE MUCHO DOLOR Y LOGRA HACER QUE AZUKA SUPLIQUE DE RODILLAS (O.o ¿La más bravucona del colegio suplicando? Eso es novedoso!)]  
Azuka: Por favor! Ya no más! Te prometo que no te molestaré más pero ya suéltame!  
[HATSUKO SUELTA EL PUÑO DE AZUKA Y ÉSTA SE SOBA]  
[SHIZUKA OBSERVA TODO DESDE LA PUERTA DEL COLEGIO]  
Shizuka: [pensando] Increíble! Con que Hatsuko también la tiene... Esto se podrá interesante!  
[SHIZUKA SE ALEJA DEL SITIO]  
[DESPUÉS DE SOBARSE UN BUEN RATO, AZUKA VOLTEA LA MIRADA HACIA HATSUKO Y PONE UNA EXPRESIÓN DE RESPETO HACIA HATSUKO, SAYUMI Y YUKARI SE LEVANTAN CON DESEOS DE VENGANZA]  
Sayumi: Oye tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearnos de esa manera? Ahora verás...!  
Yukari: Cierto, ahora verás!  
Azuka: Esperen!  
Sayumi y Yukari: Eh?  
Azuka: Ya no la molestaremos más!  
Sayumi: Y porqué no?  
Azuka: Ella es más fuerte que nosotras 3 juntas y nos ha vencido con facilidad, por eso...  
Yukari: "Por eso" qué?  
Azuka: ...se ha ganado mi respeto, Vámonos! Hay que dejarla en paz de ahora en adelante  
[AZUKA Y SU GRUPO INGRESAN AL COLEGIO]  
[HATSUKO ESTÁ MUY SORPRENDIDA POR LO QUE ACABA DE OCURRIR]  
Hatsuko: Es... increíble...  
[DE REPENTE LA CAMPANA DEL COLEGIO COMIENZA A SONAR PARA QUE LAS ESTUDIANTES INGRESEN AL PLANTEL Y HATSUKO INGRESA RÁPIDAMENTE]  
[DURANTE LA CLASE DE DEPORTES...]  
Profesora Kaoru: Bien, Niñas! Pongan atención, en la clase de hoy vamos a hacer un poco de atletismo para ver como está su nivel de resistencia, así que nos organizaremos en 7 grupos de a 5 personas cada uno (son 35 estudiantes)  
[TODAS SE ORGANIZAN Y OBVIAMENTE HATSUKO IRÁ CON SHIZUKA Y OTRAS 3 ESTUDIANTES]  
[DESPUÉS DE QUE TODAS SE HAN ORGANIZADO...]  
Profesora Kaoru: Perfecto, ahora comenzaremos la prueba con el grupo...  
[LA PROFESORA COMIENZA A MIRAR DE UN LADO A OTRO PARA VER A QUE GRUPO SACAR]  
Profesora Kaoru: ...de la señorita Watanabe (refiriéndose a Shizuka)!  
[HATSUKO SE ASUSTA UN POCO POR LA ELECCIÓN DE LA PROFESORA]  
Hatsuko: [nerviosa] Oh no! Soy muy mala para el atletismo a menos que esté en peligro máximo (demostrado en el primer capítulo)  
Shizuka: No te preocupes, será como andar en bicicleta  
Hatsuko: [no muy segura de sí misma] De verdad?  
[LAS 5 ESTUDIANTES SE UBICAN EN POSICIÓN DE SALIDA]  
Profesora Kaoru: En sus marcas...  
Hatsuko: [pensando] Maldición! Voy a reprobar!  
Profesora Kaoru: ...listos?  
Shizuka: Relájate!  
Hatsuko: Sí  
Profesora Kaoru: ¡AHORA!  
[SUENA EL SILBATO DE LA PROFESORA Y SOLO SE OBSERVAN A 3 DE LAS 5 ESTUDIANTES CORRER NORMALMENTE]  
Profesora Kaoru: Ehh? Donde están la chica nueva y la señorita Watanabe?  
Estudiante: Miren allá!  
Profesora Kaoru: Dónde?  
Estudiante: Allá! En la mitad de la pista!  
Estudiante #2: Pero si son... Hatsuko?  
Estudiante #3: Y Shizuka también está allá!  
Profesora Kaoru: Eso es imposible! Como pudieron llegar hasta allá en tan poco tiempo?  
[CUANDO LA PROFESORA TERMINÓ DE HABLAR, HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA YA HABÍAN CRUZADO LA LÍNEA DE META]  
Hatsuko: [agitada] Aww! Llegué de últimas!  
Profesora Kaoru: [sorprendida] A ver... terminaron la prueba en... [mira el cronómetro] ¡¿TAN SÓLO 8 SEGUNDOS EXACTOS?!  
[TODAS LAS ESTUDIANTES COMIENZAN A APLAUDIRLES A HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA]  
Estudiante #3: Son asombrosas!  
Estudiante #4: ¿Cómo lo hicieron?  
Estudiante #5: Han impuesto un nuevo récord mundial! (si serán exageradas -_-)  
[DESPUÉS DE LA JORNADA ESCOLAR, ES LA HORA DE LA SALIDA]  
[MIENTRAS LAS 2 JOVENCITAS CAMINAN POR LA ACERA]  
Hatsuko: Oye Shizuka...  
Shizuka: Sí?  
Hatsuko: Tú sabes porqué me pasa esto?  
Shizuka: Acaso qué te sucede?  
Hatsuko: A ver, primero, logré derrotar al grupo de Azuka, después hice una prueba de atletismo en 8 segundos y recuerdas cuando estábamos haciendo la limpieza?  
Shizuka: Sí, levantaste sin ningún esfuerzo el escritorio de la Maestra y con una sola mano  
Hatsuko: Eso! Sabes porqué me pasa?  
[SHIZUKA Y HATSUKO VUELVEN A PASAR POR LA TIENDA DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS ARCADES DE "PRETTY CURE LEGENDS"]  
Shizuka: Recuerdas ese arcade?  
Hatsuko: Sí, Porqué?  
Shizuka: [saca una tarjeta azul con un corazón blanco en el medio] Yo soy una jugadora de ese arcade  
Hatsuko: [sorprendida] En serio? [saca la tarjeta roja con el corazón rosa en el medio] Yo también soy jugadora!  
Shizuka: [sorprendida] Ahhh?! Desde cuando comenzaste a jugar este arcade?  
Hatsuko: Desde ayer, pero eso qué tiene que ver con lo que me pasó hoy?  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA TIENDA, UNAS NIÑAS CONVERSAN ACERCA DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE "PRETTY CURE LEGENDS"]  
Niña #1: Oigan! Leí en una revista que los de DanBai (parodia de Bandai) actualizaron Pretty Cure Legends e incluirán nuevos personajes!  
Niña #2: Sí, yo visité el sitio oficial y me fijé que hay un personaje llamado... Cure Elite o algo así  
Niña #3: Es cierto! Hay un personaje llamado Cure Elite y lo puedes escoger como tu personaje en el juego  
Niña #2: Que interesante, ojalá coloquen más personajes!  
[VOLVIENDO CON SHIZUKA Y HATSUKO]  
Shizuka: Te lo mostraré! Ven!  
Hatsuko: [no muy segura] Sí...  
[SHIZUKA SE UBICA EN UNA MÁQUINA AL LADO DE LA MÁQUINA DONDE ESTÁ HATSUKO]  
[SHIZUKA INTRODUCE SU TARJETA EN LA MÁQUINA POR MEDIO DE UNA RANURA ESPECIAL Y COLOCA SU SET DE 4 TARJETAS EN EL TABLERO ELECTRÓNICO]  
Shizuka: Vamos Hatsuko! Hazlo tú también!  
[HATSUKO ASIENTE Y HACE LO MISMO QUE SHIZUKA, DESPUÉS, LAS 2 PANTALLAS SE VUELVEN BLANCAS Y EL LUGAR SE VUELVE OSCURO, A LOS POCOS SEGUNDOS TODO SE ACLARA Y TANTO A SHIZUKA COMO A HATSUKO LES CAMBIAN SU VESTIMENTA]  
Cure Equal: Otra vez estoy en este lugar  
?: Como te haces llamar en este sitio?  
Cure Equal: Me hago llamar... ¡La combinación más poderosa nunca antes vista! ¡Cure Equal! Y tú?  
?: ¡La representación de un maravilloso poder! ¡Cure Elite!  
Cure Equal: Ahh, Con que Cure Elite  
Cure Elite: Esto es un combate entre jugadores, eso quiere decir que tú y yo nos enfrentaremos aquí, yo te enseñaré lo básico para que tú puedas defenderte después, ¿Estás lista?  
Cure Equal: Sí, Estoy Lista!  
"ROUND 1"... "FIGHT!"  
[UN TABLERO VIRTUAL APARECE DEBAJO DE CURE EQUAL Y SU EQUIPO, LO MISMO SUCEDE CON CURE ELITE Y SU EQUIPO]  
Cure Elite: Como puedes ver, el tablero está divido en varios colores, la sección azul es para que recargues energía si te sientes débil, la sección roja es para atacar con todo tu poder pero recibes más daño, y las secciones intermedias son para que no recibas tanto daño pero pierdes un poco de potencia en tus ataques  
Cure Equal: Entiendo  
[CURE ELITE SE UBICA EN LA PARTE ROJA Y COMIENZA A LUCHAR CONTRA CURE EQUAL QUIEN TAMBIÉN ESTÁ EN LA PARTE ROJA, CURE EQUAL LOGRA DEFENDERSE BIEN Y SU DAÑO NO ES MUY NOTORIO]  
Cure Elite. Me impresionas! No llevas ni 48 horas de haber jugado y ya te sabes defender bien, ahora ataca o manda a alguien de tu equipo  
[CURE EQUAL UBICA A CURE MOONLIGHT Y A CURE BLACK A LA SECCIÓN ROJA PARA QUE LA ACOMPAÑEN EN SU ATAQUE]  
Cure Elite: Así que estarás acompañada por ellas, buena elección  
[CURE ELITE UBICA A CURE BEAT Y A CURE BERRY PARA QUE LA ACOMPAÑEN EN SU ATAQUE]  
[CURE EQUAL MUEVE SUS BRAZOS FORMANDO UNA X Y COLOCA SUS MANOS AL FRENTE, DE AHÍ COMIENZA A SALIR UNA ESFERA ROJA CON RAYOS ROJOS ALREDEDOR DE LA ESFERA, CURE BLACK CONCENTRA SU ATAQUE EN SU PUÑO IZQUIERDO Y CURE MOONLIGHT CARGA UN PODER DE COLOR VIOLETA EN SU MANO DERECHA, CURE ELITE LEVENTA SU BRAZO DERECHO Y COMIENZA A SALIR UNA ESFERA AZUL CON PEQUEÑAS CHISPAS BLANCAS ALREDEDOR, CURE BEAT SE PREPARA PARA REALIZAR SU "RÍTMO SÓNICO" Y CURE BERRY SE VA PREPARANDO PARA LANZAR SU "ESPOIR SHOWER"]  
Cure Elite: ¡AHORA! ¡Pretty Cure, Elite Burst!  
Cure Beat: ¡Rítmo Sónico!  
Cure Berry: ¡Espoir Shower!  
Cure Equal: ¡AHORA! ¡Pretty Cure, Sparking Blast!  
Cure Black: ¡Rayo de Mármol Pretty Cure!  
Cure Moonlight: ¡Moonlight, Impacto Plateado!  
[LOS ATAQUES DE CURE MOONLIGHT Y CURE BLACK SE COMBINAN CON EL ATAQUE DE CURE EQUAL Y FORMAN EL "SÚPER SPARKING BLAST", LO MISMO OCURRE CON EL ATAQUE DE CURE ELITE, SE COMBINAN PARA FORMAR EL "SÚPER ELITE BURST", AMBOS ATAQUES CHOCAN POR UN LARGO PERÍODO DE TIEMPO, DE MILAGRO EL ATAQUE DE CURE EQUAL DESTRUYE EL ATAQUE DE CURE ELITE Y LA DERROTA, DESPUÉS DE HABER VENCIDO A CURE ELITE, CURE EQUAL GANA 1500 PUNTOS DE EXPERIENCIA Y REGRESAN AL MUNDO REAL]  
Shizuka: Uff...  
Hatsuko: Te he vencido!  
Shizuka: Sí, eres muy buena, y pensan que tan sólo tienes 24 horas de haber comenzado a jugar mientras que yo tengo 1 año de haber comenzado a jugar  
Hatsuko: Vamos, todavía me queda mucho por aprender  
Shizuka: Pero en esas condiciones veo que ya estás lista para el torneo... [exhaltada] Ay! Pero que acabo de decir?!  
Hatsuko: El torneo?  
Shizuka: No!, no es nada [risa nerviosa]  
Hatsuko: Mmm... Pero todavía no sé que tiene que ver esto con lo que ocurrió hoy  
Shizuka: Fíjate en tus brazos  
Hatsuko: En mis brazos?  
Shizuka: Sí! Tócalos y dime que sientes!  
Hatsuko: [se toca sus brazos] Tengo unos pequeños músculos! Imposible! Parece como si hubiera levantado pesas por muchos años!  
Shizuka: Eso es porque cuando entras al juego, vas desarrollando habilidades sobrehumanas, como por ejemplo... en tu caso... fuerza sobrehumana, súper velocidad y la capacidad de controlar tu energía y usarla a tu voluntad, incluso podrías volar!  
Hatsuko: En serio?! Eso sería genial!, Entonces eso explica el porqué pude mandar a volar a Sayumi y Yukari con solo levantar mi brazo y también eso explica el porqué pude terminar la prueba de atletismo en tan sólo 8 segundos  
[SHIZUKA Y HATSUKO SE DIRIGEN HACIA SUS RESPECTIVAS RESIDENCIAS]  
[CUANDO HATSUKO LLEGA A CASA...]  
Hatsuko: [abre la puerta] Ya llegué!  
Saori: Ah! Hola Hatsuko! ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?  
Hatsuko: Bien  
Saori: Quieres comer algo?  
[LE GRUÑE EL ESTÓMAGO A HATSUKO]  
Hatsuko: Ahora que lo preguntas me estoy muriendo de hambre!  
Saori: Entonces ven a comer  
Hatsuko: Sí!  
"FIN DEL EPISODIO"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hatsuko: Hola! Soy Hatsuko! Es sábado y una nueva rival se une al juego!  
?: Las venceré!  
Cure Elite: Ten cuidado, Equal! Esa chica tiene una fuerza superior a la tuya!  
Cure Equal: Sí, es verdad!  
Hatsuko: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:  
"Una nueva rival con potencial! Cure Berserker!"  
Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	3. Episodio 03

Capítulo 03: Una nueva rival con potencial! Cure Berserker!

[HAY UN BUEN CLIMA EN LA CIUDAD IZAWA Y HATSUKO SE PREPARABA PARA SALIR A DAR UN PASEO PARA CONOCER LA CIUDAD]  
Hatsuko: A ver, me llevaré esto, esto... y aquello también  
[HATSUKO SALE DE SU CASA Y COMIENZA A PASEAR POR AHÍ MIRANDO DE UN LADO A OTRO CONOCIENDO LA CIUDAD]  
Hatsuko: Uhhh! Esto es impresionante!  
[HATSUKO SE CHOCA ACCIDENTALMENTE CON SHIZUKA QUIEN IBA A VISITARLA]  
Hatsuko: Ayayayayay! [con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos] Tienes la cabeza muy dura!  
Shizuka: Auch! Tú también tienes a cabeza muy dura!, Oye, Yo iba para tu casa pero ya que estás aquí...  
Hatsuko: Sí?  
Shizuka: ¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo?  
Hatsuko: Claro!  
[CUANDO LLEGAN AL CENTRO COMERCIAL, SHIZUKA Y HATSUKO PASAN POR UN LOCAL DE ARCADES Y HAY UNA GRAN MASA DE NIÑOS Y NIÑAS ALREDEDOR DE UN ARCADE DE "PRETTY CURE LEGENDS"]  
Niña: Maldición! ¿Porqué no puedo vencerle?  
Niño: Yo tampoco pude vencerle, es muy fuerte  
Shizuka: Qué sucede?  
Niña: Hay un rival el cual no podemos vencer  
Hatsuko: Y porqué lo dicen?  
Niño: Es muy fuerte! Te derrota en tan sólo un turno!  
Hatsuko: Wow! Eso sí que es interesante! Shizuka...  
Shizuka: Está bien! Hagámoslo y luego iremos de compras  
Hatsuko: De acuerdo  
[SHIZUKA Y HATSUKO SE UBICAN EN DISTINTAS MÁQUINAS, INTRODUCEN SUS TARJETAS Y SON TRANSPORTADAS AL UNIVERSO DE PRETTY CURE LEGENDS, UNA VEZ DENTRO...]  
Cure Elite: Ahora, estamos en modo cooperativo  
Cure Equal: El modo cooperativo, suena mejor que el modo de combate contra otro jugador  
[DE REPENTE EN EL TABLERO DEL RIVAL APARECE UNA COLUMNA DE LUZ NARANJA Y DE ELLA SALE UNA CHICA CON UN TRAJE NARANJA SEMI DESNUDA Y UN PEINADO REBELDE]  
?: Ahora ustedes serán mis rivales! Los venceré!  
Cure Equal: Quien eres?  
?: Yo soy... ¡La Fuerza hecha guerrera! ¡Cure Berserker!  
Cure Elite: Cure Berserker? No parece sonar nada bonito  
[CURE BERSERKER COMIENZA A ATACAR CON PUÑOS Y PATADAS A CURE EQUAL PERO ÉSTA SE LOGRA DEFENDER BIEN Y SU DAÑO ES MÍNIMO]  
Cure Equal: Wow! Esa chica si que es muy fuerte, pero no logrará vencernos fácilmente  
Cre Berserker: Eh? No la vencí? Por fin alguien con quien jugar!  
Cure Elite: Ahora es mi turno!  
[CURE ELITE ATACA A CURE BERSERKER EN 2 MOVIMIENTOS, EL PRIMERO CONSISTE EN UNOS GOLPES Y PATADAS EL CUAL HACE QUE EL DAÑO SEA MÍNIMO Y EL SEGUNDO MOVIMIENTO ES...]  
Cure Elite: ¡Pretty Cure, Elite Burst!  
Cure Berserker: Eh?! No puede ser!  
[EL IMPACTO DEL ELITE BURST HACE QUE EL DAÑO DE CURE BERSERKER SEA CONSIDERABLEMENTE ALTO, INCLUSO HACIENDO QUE LA BARRA DE ENERGÍA DE BERSERKER ESTÉ EN LA MITAD]  
Cure Berserker: Con que esas tenemos eh? Ahora verán! ¡Pretty Cure... Berserker Rampage!  
[CURE BERSERKER SE LANZA COMO UN TORO ENFADADO CONTRA CURE ELITE Y CURE EQUAL, ATACA CON GOLPES SEVEROS Y PATADAS CERTERAS CUYO DAÑO SE VE REFLEJADO EN LAS BARRAS DE ENERGÍA DE CURE EQUAL Y CURE ELITE, LAS CUALES ESTÁN A PUNTO DE AGOTARSE]  
Cure Equal: [agotada] Eh? Porqué estamos brillando de color rojo?  
Cure Elite: [agotada] Es porque estamos a punto de ser derrotadas, pero ahora es nuestro turno, vamos a enseñarle de lo que somos capaces!  
Cure Equal: Estoy de acuerdo!  
[CURE ELITE LEVENTA SU MANO Y DE AHÍ SALE UNA GRAN ESFERA AZUL CON CHISPAS PLATEADAS]  
Cure Elite: Te vamos a mostrar lo que somos capaces de hacer!  
[CURE EQUAL SE UBICA DETRÁS DEL ATAQUE DE CURE ELITE Y MUEVE SUS BRAZOS ÁGILMENTE FORMANDO UNA X, DESPUÉS COLOCA SUS BRAZOS AL FRENTE CON LAS MANOS ABIERTAS DE DE AHÍ SALE UNA ESFERA ROJA CON PEQUEÑOS TRUENOS ALREDEDOR]  
Cure Equal: Listo!  
Cure Elite: AHORA!  
Cure Equal y Cure Elite: ¡PRETTY CURE, DUAL RUSH!  
[EL ATAQUE IMPACTA DIRECTAMENTE A CURE BERSERKER Y LA DERROTA COMPLETAMENTE, DESPUÉS TODAS REGRESAN AL MUNDO REAL]  
Hatsuko: [agotada] Por fin...  
Shizuka: La hemos vencido  
Niño: Son fabulosas! Han vencido a la que era invencible!  
Niña: Ahora podrán participar en el torneo!  
Hatsuko: Torneo? -_- Shizuka...  
Shizuka: [nerviosa] No es nada  
?: [enojada] Porqué? Porqué he sido vencida?!  
Hatsuko: Uh? Ah! Pero si ella es...  
Shizuka: No puede ser! Es...  
Hatsuko y Shizuka: Azuka!  
Azuka: Pero si son ustedes!, No me digan que las que me vencieron eran...  
Hatsuko: Sí, Éramos nosotras  
Azuka: Esto... esto... es imperdonable!  
[AZUKA LE DA LA ESPALDA A HATSUKO]  
Hatsuko: Espera!  
Azuka: Ahora qué quieres?  
Hatsuko: Dime, no quieres unirte al equipo?  
Azuka: Yo? Unirme a su equipo?  
Hatsuko: Sí! La pasaremos bien aniquilando a esas babosas cibernéticas para poder terminar el juego  
Shizuka: Y participar en el Tor... Oh No! Lo dije de nuevo!  
Azuka: Siendo así las cosas... entonces... acepto  
Hatsuko: Perfecto! Lucharemos bajo el pseudónimo Sparking!  
Shizuka: Me gusta ese nombre! Sparking!...  
Azuka: Sparking!...  
Hatsuko: Sparking! Pretty Cure!  
Azuka y Shizuka: Sí!  
Shizuka: Ahora, quiero contarles algo...  
Hatsuko: ¿Qué?  
Shizuka: Hay un torneo que se realizará en unos pocos meses y quisiera que participáramos las 3  
Azuka: Torneo de qué o qué?  
Shizuka: Tendré que explicarles, el torneo se llama "Pretty Cure Legends: PreCure Road Tournament" y ahí se reúnen los mejores jugadores de Pretty Cure Legends de todo Japón y compiten para saber quien es el mejor jugador, el ganador se hace acreedor de la tarjeta más cara y poderosa del juego, con la cual uno puede ser invencible y un premio de 100 millones de Yenes  
Hatsuko: Se oye divertido!  
Azuka: Cierto!  
Shizuka: Pero debemos entrenar muy bien si queremos ganar, comencemos ahora!  
Hatsuko: Estoy de acuerdo!  
Azuka: Yo también! A entrenar!  
[LAS 3 CHICAS COMIENZAN A ENTRENAR PARA SER LAS MEJORES EN EL JUEGO]  
"Y las chicas entrenaron muy duro, pasaron unas cuantas semanas y ya era el día del torneo"  
Anunciador: Buenas Tardes chicos y chicas! Bienvenidos al vigésimo segundo torneo de Pretty Cure Legends, El PreCure Road Tournament!  
[ALGARABÍA DEL PÚBLICO]  
Hatsuko: Bien, chicas, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras!  
Azuka: Es cierto! Vamos a patear traseros para poder ganar!  
Shizuka: Sí! Hay que demostrar de los que somos capaces  
Hatsuko: Estamos listas para ganar, Sparking! Pretty Cure?  
Las 3: Sí!  
"Ahora el grupo se ha completado, el torneo comenzará y las Sparking están listas para cualquier reto"  
"FIN DEL EPISODIO"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hatsuko: Hola! Soy Hatsuko! ¿Qué es esto? Una Pretty Cure oscura en el torneo?!  
?: Mi próximo objetivo serán ustedes 3!  
Cure Berserker: No nos dejaremos vencer!  
Hatsuko: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:  
"El Torneo comienza! La Pretty Cure Oscura!"  
Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	4. Episodio 04

Capítulo 04: "El Torneo comienza! La Pretty Cure Oscura!"

Anunciador: Buenas Tardes chicos y chicas! Bienvenidos al vigésimo segundo torneo de Pretty Cure Legends, El PreCure Road Tournament!  
[ALGARABÍA DEL PÚBLICO]  
Anunciador: Esta vez tendremos nuevas participantes, nuevos combates y sobre todo, nuevas tarjetas!, Los participantes recibirán como regalo una tarjeta conmemorativa que podrán usar durante el torneo...  
Hatsuko: Y no miente, aquí tengo mi tarjeta conmemorativa  
[HATSUKO SACA SU TARJETA CONMEMORATIVA DEL DÉCIMO ANIVERSARIO DE LA FRANQUICIA]  
Shizuka: Sí pero cállate que el aunciador va a decir algo más!  
Anunciador: ... y tenemos una sorpresa! Añadiremos 3 nuevos personajes desde el 2 de Febrero y en Julio añadiremos 2 personajes más! ¿Qué les parece?  
[ALGARABÍA DEL PÚBLICO]  
Anunciador: Peeerfecto! No siendo más, que comiencen los combates y que gane el mejor!  
Hatsuko: Bien, chicas, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras!  
Azuka: Es cierto! Vamos a patear traseros para poder ganar!  
Shizuka: Sí! Hay que demostrar de los que somos capaces  
Hatsuko: Estamos listas para ganar, Sparking! Pretty Cure?  
Las 3: Sí!  
"RONDA DE ELIMINACIÓN"  
[HATSUKO JUEGA CON DIVERSAS CONTRINCANTES Y GANA EN TODOS LOS COMBATES, LO MISMO SUCEDE CON AZUKA, SHIZUKA Y OTRA PARTICIPANTE]  
[CUANDO YA ESTÁN EN LA SEMIFINAL...]  
Aunciador: Bien, ya estamos en las semifinales y para este momento estará con nosotros una invitada especial...  
Azuka: Quien será?  
Hatsuko: No sé  
Anunciador: ... Es nada más y nada menos que la ganadora del torneo del año pasado, Marise Takagawa!  
Niña #1: WOW! Es Marise!  
Niña #2: Es tan buena!  
Anunciador: La señorita Marise será la última rival, eso quiere decir que la que gane el combate final, luchará contra Marise y su equipo para comprobar si se merece el título de campeona nacional  
[EL PRIMER COMBATE DE LA SEMIFINAL ES ENTRE AZUKA Y LA PARTICIPANTE DESCONOCIDA, GANA AZUKA, EL SEGUNDO COMBATE DE LA SEMIFINAL ES ENTRE HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA, GANA HATSUKO Y EL COMBATE QUE DEFINE QUIEN SE ENFRENTARÁ A MARISE ES ENTRE HATSUKO Y AZUKA, POR SEGUNDA VEZ HATSUKO LE GANA A AZUKA EN UN COMBATE REÑIDO Y CASI PAREJO]  
Anunciador: Perfecto! Ahora la participante Hatsuko Yamamuro, una novata quien ha ganado este, su primer torneo se enfrentará a la participante Marise Takagawa, Buena suerte a las dos y que gane la mejor!  
[ALGARABÍA DEL PÚBLICO]  
Marise: Espero que sea un buen combate  
Hatsuko: Yo también espero que esto sea emocionante  
Marise: Así se habla! Demos lo mejor de nosotras, Sí?  
Hatsuko: De acuerdo!  
[AMBAS SE DAN LA MANO Y PASAN A SUS RESPECTIVAS MÁQUINAS]  
Hatsuko: [coloca sus 5 tarjetas en el tablero] Muy bien, A trabajar!  
Anunciador: Conteo regresivo! 3...  
Público: 2...  
Hatsuko y Marise: 1...  
Anunciador: Ahora!  
Marise y Hatsuko al unísono: ¡PreVatar, Bríndame el acceso al poder!  
[HATSUKO Y MARISE INTRODUCEN SUS RESPECTIVAS PREVATAR CARD Y SON LLEVADAS AL UNIVERSO DE PRETTY CURE LEGENDS]  
[UNA VEZ DENTRO, APARECE EL TABLERO HOLOGRÁFICO DEBAJO DE CURE EQUAL Y SU EQUIPO]  
Cure Equal: Chicas, vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras! ¿Quedó claro?  
Cure Black, Cure Moonlight, Cure Beat y Cure Melody al unísono: Sí!  
?: Vaya, vaya, con que tú eres Cure Equal  
[EQUAL VOLTEA LA CARA PARA VER A UNA SILUETA QUE LUEGO SE ACLARA]  
?: Soy... La verdadera leyenda, Cure Forte!  
Cure Equal: [sorprendida] Cure Forte?!  
[EN EL LUGAR DEL TORNEO...]  
Anunciador. Ah! Se me olvidaba, podemos seguir el combate a través de los monitores  
Shizuka: Con que Cure Forte uh?  
Azuka: Bah! Esa chica se ve muy débil, seguramente Hatsuko la vencerá fácilmente  
Shizuka: [con tono serio] No lo creo  
Azuka: Porqué?!  
Shizuka: Para que ella haya logrado ganar el campeonato del año pasado, quiere decir que tiene un buen equipo  
Azuka: Con que era eso...  
Shizuka: Vamos a seguir viendo  
[DENTRO DEL ARCADE...]  
Cure Equal: No importa quien seas! No dejaré que me arrebates mi triunfo!  
Cure Forte: [con tono relajado] Hmph! Te arrepentirás por haber dicho esas palabras  
Cure Equal: Qué dices?!  
Cure Forte: [chasquea los dedos] Black, acaba con ella  
"Cure Black, Categoría: Berserker, ID de tarjeta: LEG1-03, puntos de vida: 3000, puntos de ataque: 3000, puntos de defensa: 2500"  
[CURE BLACK SE LANZA COMO UN TORO A GOLPEAR A CURE EQUAL, LE PROPINA UNA BUENA GOLPIZA PERO EQUAL LOGRA DEFENDERSE Y SU DAÑO NO ES MUY GRAVE]  
Cure Equal: Uff! Si me hubiera descuidado en este momento estaría pagando las consecuencias  
Cure Forte: Eres muy buena, y pensar que mandé mi mejor carta  
Cure Equal: Y todavía no has visto nada  
Cure Forte: ¿Qué dices?  
Cure Equal: Aquí voy...  
[CURE EQUAL MUEVE ÁGILMENTE SUS BRAZOS FORMANDO LA LETRA X, Y COLOCA SUS MANOS ABIERTAS AL FRENTE Y DE AHÍ SALE UNA ESFERA ROJA BRILLANTE CON UNOS PEQUEÑOS RAYOS ROJOS]  
Cure Equal: Pretty Cure...  
Cure Forte: Con que piensas atacar tú, yo también lo haré!  
[CURE FORTE COLOCA SUS MANOS A CADA LADO Y SU PIERNA IZQUIERDA LA COLOCA DELANTE DE SU PIERNA DERECHA]  
Cure Forte: Pretty Cure...  
Cure Equal: [mientras carga su ataque] Qué va a hacer?  
Cure Forte: ... Forte Slash!  
Cure Equal: ... Sparking Blast!  
[CURE EQUAL LANZA SU ATAQUE MIENTRAS CURE FORTE ES CUBIERTA POR UN AURA PLATEADA Y SU TRAJE SE VUELVE PLATEADO Y HECHO DE METAL]  
[CURE FORTE SE LANZA EN LÍNEA RECTA RODEADA DE UN AURA PLATEADA Y ELIMINA EL ATAQUE DE CURE EQUAL]  
Cure Equal: ¡¿Qué?!  
[CURE FORTE LE PROPINA UNA FUERTE PATADA EN LA MANDÍBULA A CURE EQUAL Y LA TIRA AL SUELO]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUNDO REAL...]  
Shizuka: Hatsuko!  
Azuka: Eso debió doler  
[DENTRO DEL ARCADE...]  
Cure Forte: Qué debilucha!  
[CURE EQUAL SE LEVANTA Y ESTÁ RODEADA POR UN RESPLANDOR ROJO]  
Cure Equal: ¿Qué, ya estoy débil?  
[EQUAL ALZA SU MIRADA AL MEDIDOR DE ENERGÍA Y VE QUE SU ENERGÍA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE LLEGAR A CERO]  
Cure Equal: [pensando] Rayos! Qué puedo hacer?! Si me ataca nuevamente seré eliminada!, Ah! Es verdad!  
[EQUAL SACA LA TARJETA CONMEMORATIVA Y SE FIJA DE QUE TIENE UNA HABILIDAD ESPECIAL, "EL ATAQUE Z COMBINADO"]  
Cure Equal: [pensando] Perfecto! Seré la primera en probar la tarjeta conmemorativa  
[CURE EQUAL SUBE AL TABLERO]  
Cure Forte: Eh? Volviste! Ya te estaba extrañando  
Cure Equal: Deja de decir estupideces! Ahora probarás el poder del décimo aniversario (epic fail xD)  
Cure Forte: [suspiro] Creo que me pasé con el golpe, la habré dejado tonta? No creo, pero si solo la toqué  
Cure Equal: Chicas! Hagamos el último ataque!  
[CURE BLACK, CURE MOONLIGHT, CURE BEAT Y CURE MELODY SE COLOCAN DETRÁS DE CURE EQUAL, DESPUÉS CURE EQUAL SACA LA TARJETA CONMEMORATIVA Y CON ELLA DIBUJA LA LETRA Z, EQUAL Y SU EQUIPO ADQUIEREN UN AURA COLOR ROJO INTENSO]  
Cure Moonlight: Esto qué significa?  
Cure Equal: Pretty Cure...  
[LA LETRA Z DIBUJADA ANTERIORMENTE SE CONVIERTE EN ENERGÍA QUE SE CONCENTRA EN EL PUÑO DERECHO DE CURE EQUAL, SU EQUIPO TAMBIÉN RECIBE ESA ENERGÍA Y SE COLOCAN A LOS LADOS DERECHO E IZQUIERDO DE EQUAL]  
Cure Equal: ... Ultimate Z Attack!  
[CURE EQUAL Y SU EQUIPO VUELAN HACIA ARRIBA Y ALLÁ LANZAN SUS PUÑOS QUE SE CONCENTRAN EN UN SOLO ATAQUE Y CAUSA UNA EXPLOSIÓN ENORME]  
[EN EL MUNDO REAL...]  
Anunciador: E... Esto... Es increíble! La participante Hatsuko ha sido la primera en probar la nueva habilidad! El Ataque Z Combinado! Es maravilloso!  
Azuka: El Ataque Z Combinado? Qué novedad!  
Shizuka: Este ataque combina los poderes del equipo y los concentra en un mega puño que puede dejar debilitado al enemigo o en otro caso lo puede eliminar del combate, definitivamente Hatsuko es muy inteligente, no yo sabía que existía esa habilidad  
Azuka: Eso es cierto! Yo tampoco sabía de eso  
[DENTRO DEL ARCADE...]  
[CURE EQUAL Y SU EQUIPO ESTÁN AGOTADAS, PERO SE VEN 5 SILUETAS DE COLOR ROJO ACERCÁNDOSE]  
Cure Equal: ¡¿Qué?!  
Cure Forte: Eres muy buena y lograste debilitarme pero de esta no te salvas, Pretty Cure...  
Cure Black: Esto no me va a gustar  
Cure Forte: ... Forte Z Crush!  
[ARRIBA DEL POLVO LEVANTADO POR LA EXPLOSIÓN SE OBSERVA UNA LETRA Z Y DE ELLA SALE UN RAYO DE COLOR PÚRPURA CON DESTELLOS BLANCOS QUE IMPACTA DIRECTAMENTE EN CURE EQUAL Y SU EQUIPO HACIENDO QUE SU ENERGÍA LLEGUE A CERO Y CURE EQUAL PIERDA POR K.O.]  
[HATSUKO Y MARISE REGRESAN AL MUNDO REAL]  
Hatsuko: [agotada y alegre a la vez] Wow! Y eso qué fue? Otro Ataque Z Combinado? Pero si no lo ví venir...  
Marise: Oye!  
[MARISE AYUDA A HATSUKO A LEVENTARSE]  
Marise: Gracias  
Hatsuko: Uuh? Y eso porqué?  
Marise: Gracias por haberme entretenido, nunca me había divertido tanto en un combate, ojalá nos encontremos nuevamente  
Hatsuko: Sí, que así sea  
[HATSUKO Y MARISE SE DAN LA MANO EN SEÑAL DE RESPETO DE LA UNA HACIA LA OTRA Y VICEVERSA]  
Anunciador. Y como pudimos apreciar, la participante Marise es por segunda vez consecutiva la campeona del PreCure Road Tournament! Un aplauso para ella!  
[APLAUSOS DEL PÚBLICO]  
Anunciador: Por primera vez en la historia del PreCure Road Tournament una novata ha logrado conseguir el segundo lugar, felicidades!  
[EL PRESIDENTE DE DANBAI HACE ENTREGA DE UN CUADRO DORADO QUE CERTIFICA EL TÍTULO DE CAMPEONA DE MARISE Y UN CUADRO PLATEADO PARA HATSUKO, DESPUÉS LES ENTREGA A LAS 2 UN PAR DE ARCHIVADORES PARA QUE VAYAN COLECCIONANDO LAS TARJETAS QUE GANEN O LES DEN]  
[CUANDO EL EVENTO TERMINÓ, SHIZUKA, HATSUKO Y AZUKA SE DIRIGEN A CASA DE HATSUKO]  
[UNA VEZ ALLÁ...]  
Hatsuko: [se acuesta en su cama] Estoy muerta! Necesito descansar  
Shizuka: Oye, Hatsuko, escuché que mañana llegará una estudiante nueva a nuestra clase  
Azuka: Y cómo es?  
Shizuka: No lo sé, pero por lo que me han dicho es una persona muy famosa y todos la conocen, dicen que aparece en las revistas de videojuegos y promociona los videojuegos de la marca DanBai  
Hatsuko: Tal vez ella sea...  
Shizuka: no lo creo, o sí?  
Azuka: Hay muchas probabilidades de que si sea ella  
Hatsuko: Sería interesante que ella estuviera en nuestra clase  
"FIN DEL EPISODIO"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hatsuko: Hola! Soy Hatsuko! ¡¿QUÉ?! La Campeona del PreCure Road Tournament estará en nuestra clase?!  
Marise: Hola a todos! Soy Marise Takagawa  
Hatsuko: Y la amenaza de los Sluggers... Ahora en el mundo real?!  
?: Me quedaré con este planeta y acabaré con los estúpidos humanos  
Hatsuko: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:  
"La Amenaza Slugger en la tierra! Las Sparking, a escena!"  
Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	5. Episodio 05

Capítulo 05: "La Amenaza Slugger en la tierra! Las Sparking, a escena!"

Era lunes en la ciudad Izawa, Hatsuko y sus amigas se dirigen hacia el colegio cuando una limosina pasa al lado de ellas  
Hatsuko: Eh? Una limosina, hacia donde irá?  
Azuka: [girando la cabeza hacia un lado con cara de no saber] No sé  
[UNA VEZ ESTÁN EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES]  
Shizuka: Por lo que veo trajiste tu archivador  
Hatsuko: Ah sí, también lo uso para guardar los trabajos escolares  
Shizuka: [sorprendida y parece que hubiera visto un sacrilegio] ¡¿EHHHH?! No se supone que era solo para guardar tarjetas?  
Hatsuko: Porqué te pones así? Mira, también trae un espacio para guardar documentos  
Shizuka: [suspiro de relajación] Menos mal  
[LA MAESTRA MAYUMI LLEGA Y TODAS SE UBICAN EN SUS PUESTOS]  
Maestra Mayumi: Buenos días niñas, antes de iniciar la clase quiero presentarles a quien será su nueva compañera, seguramente todas la conocen ya que sale a menudo en las revistas de videojuegos y promociona uno que otro título, sin alargar más el asunto la presentaré de una buena vez, Adelante, puedes pasar  
[MIENTRAS LA ESTUDIANTE INGRESA AL SALÓN TODAS COMIENZAN A MURMURAR]  
Maestra Mayumi: Anda, preséntate  
?: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Marise Takagawa, encantada en conocerlas  
Estudiante #1: [sorprendida] WOOOOOOOOWWWW! Es la señorita Marise!  
Estudiante #2: [ansiosa] Es cierto que promocionas los juegos de la marca DanBai?!  
Marise: [un poco nerviosa por la cantidad de fans] S-Sí... pueden encontrarme en la V-Jump y en la Saikyo Jump  
Estudiante #3: Aquí tengo un ejemplar de abril de la V-Jump! Ayyy Señorita Marise, me puede hacer el favor de firmar este poster? Aquí sale usted promocionando "Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Omega", lo nuevo de DBZ para la PS4  
Marise: Claro, ni más faltaba (y adivinen que pasó)  
[DESPUÉS DE TODO ESE ALBOROTO, LA CLASE FINALMENTE COMIENZA]  
[LUEGO DE 3 HORAS DE CLASE LLEGA EL RECESO]  
[HATSUKO, SHIZUKA Y AZUKA COMEN JUNTAS BAJO LA SOMBRA DE UN ÁRBOL, DE REPENTE LLEGA MARISE]  
Marise: Puedo comer con ustedes?  
Hatsuko: Claro, ponte cómoda  
Marise: Gracias, creo que ya las había visto antes  
Shizuka: Sí, fué durante el PreCure Road Tournament, en la final te enfrentaste a ella [señala a Hatsuko y ésta sonríe haciendo la señal de victoria con una mano]  
Marise: Ya lo recuerdo! Yo te gané  
Hatsuko: [haciendo cara de puchero] Fue mera suerte  
Marise: Ya, perdóname  
Hatsuko: Perdonada para toda la eternidad, pero como le hiciste? Debes tener un buen equipo, dime tus tácticas por favor  
Marise: Eso es secreto  
[HATSUKO HACE CARITA DE PERRITO CLAMANDO POR COMIDA]  
Azuka: No te resistas Marise, Hatsuko es muy buena haciendo cara de perrito  
Hatsuko: Por favor...  
Marise: [resignada] Qué mas da, te diré mis tácticas  
Hatsuko: [con destellos en los ojos] De verdad?  
Marise: Para tener un buen equipo lo que tienen que hacer es igualar sus habilidades con las de su equipo...  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIENDA DE LA CIUDAD IZAWA, UNO DE LOS TÉCNICOS DE DANBAI ESTABA HACIÉNDOLE UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN A LA MÁQUINA CUANDO POR ACCIDENTE DEJA CAER UN VASO CON CAFÉ QUE TENÍA AL LADO, EL CAFÉ APARENTEMENTE NO DAÑA LOS CIRCUITOS Y EL TÉCNICO LO DEJA ASÍ, DESPUÉS DE QUE ÉSTE SE VA, LA PANTALLA DEL ARCADE COMIENZA A BRILLAR DE UN COLOR VERSOSO Y SALEN 3 SLUGGERS QUE COMIENZAN A CAUSAR CAOS EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD, DESPUÉS SALEN VOLANDO 4 DISPOSITIVOS]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ESCUELA...]  
Marise: ...y eso es todo lo que deben hacer para tener un buen equipo y sobresalir en el juego  
Hatsuko: Ahhh  
Altavoz: "A todas las estudiantes, repito, a todas las estudiantes, deben ir a sus salones, tomar sus pertenencias y salir al patio central, tenemos una situación de emergencia"  
Shizuka: Que estará sucediendo?  
Azuka: Mejor vamos por nuestras cosas  
[MARISE Y HATSUKO ASIENTEN Y SE VAN AL SALÓN DE CLASES A RECOGER SUS COSAS Y SALEN AL PATIO CENTRAL]  
[DESPUÉS DE QUE TODAS ESTÉN EN EL PATIO CENTRAL...]  
Coordinadora: [hablando por un micrófono] Estudiantes, escuchen esto por favor  
[SE OYE UNA TRANSMISIÓN DE RADIO POR LOS AMPLIFICADORES DEL COLEGIO (bafles o parlantes, como los quieran llamar)]  
Transmisión: "ÚLTIMA HORA EN RADIO IZAWA: 3 Criaturas horrendas están causando caos y destrucción en la ciudad de Izawa, les pedimos calma a todos los habitantes mientras las autoridades... Esperen! Nos acaba de llegar más información, una de estas criaturas se dirige hacia el colegio Kirameki High School..."  
Hatsuko: Oh no!  
Transmisión: "... les pedimos a los padres o acudientes de las alumnas de ese colegio que vayan rápidamente por sus hijas antes de que esa criatura acabe con todo y con todos..."  
[SE CORTA LA TRANSMISIÓN]  
Coordinadora: El colegio ya ha sido notificado y nuestra prioridad es que todas salgan con bien de este plantel antes de que esa cosa llegue, para las que vivan en otros distritos hemos dispuesto unos cuantos vehículos de transporte que deben abordarlos en este instante  
[LAS CHICAS QUE VIVEN EN OTROS DISTRITOS ABORDAN RÁPIDAMENTE LOS VEHÍCULOS MIENTRAS QUE LAS QUE QUEDAN DEBEN ESPERAR A SUS PADRES]  
Shizuka: Y ahora qué haremos?  
Hatsuko: Lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperar a ver que pasa  
[UNA ESTUDIANTE DIVISA A LO LEJOS QUE UN SLUGGER SE ACERCA A ALTA VELOCIDAD]  
Estudiante: Coordinadora! Ahí viene! Ahí viene esa cosa!  
Coordinadora: Todas, mantengan la calma!  
[EL SLUGGER COMIENZA A DESTRUIR EL PRIMER EDIFICIO DEL COLEGIO, CON TAN MALA SUERTE QUE ESE EDIFICIO ALBERGABA LAS OFICINAS, LA RECTORÍA (o Dirección, como los llamen en sus países), COORDINACIÓN, OFICINAS DE MATRÍCULAS ETC.]  
[EL SLUGGER IBA A ATACAR A HATSUKO, SHIZUKA, AZUKA Y MARISE PERO INEXPLICABLEMENTE EL SLUGGER SE DETIENE]  
Azuka: Qué pasó?  
Hatsuko: Miren!  
[EL SLUGGER FORCEJEA CON UN CAMPO DE FUERZA FORMADO POR LOS 4 DISPOSITIVOS QUE SE ESCAPARON DEL ARCADE]  
Marise: Eso es...  
Shizuka: Un campo de energía, pero porqué nos protege a nosotras?  
[EL SLUGGER ES DERRIBADO Y LOS DISPOSITIVOS SE PEGAN A LAS MUÑECAS DERECHAS DE HATSUKO, AZUKA, SHIZUKA Y MARISE, DESPUÉS APARECEN LAS PREVATAR CARD Y LAS CARTAS "Z"]  
Hatsuko: Esto es...  
Azuka: No puede ser!  
Marise: Pero si son las PreVatar Card y el dispositivo que usamos únicamente en el juego!  
Shizuka: Que hace esto en la vida real?!  
[HATSUKO INTRODUCE LAS PREVATAR CARD EN UNA RANURA QUE HAY EN LA PARTE FRONTAL DEL DISPOSITIVO Y ÉSTA COMIENZA EMANAR UN BRILLO DE COLOR ROJO]  
Hatsuko: Waaa... Qué me pasa?  
[DENTRO DEL BRILLO ROJO...]  
"PreVatar! Bríndame acceso al poder!"  
Hatsuko: Porqué dije eso?  
[HATSUKO COMIENZA A GIRAR Y DE LA GEMA CENTRAL DEL DISPOSITIVO APARECEN VARIAS LUCES QUE SE LE VAN PEGANDO AL CUERPO DE HATSUKO (estilo Koga de Pegaso) PERO PRIMERO EL CUERPO DE HATSUKO SE ILUMINA Y APARECE CON UNA ESPECIE DE TRAJE DE BAÑO DE COLOR NEGRO Y UN PAR DE MEDIAS QUE VAN HASTA EL MUSLO, DESPUÉS UNA LUZ SE LE PEGA AL BRAZO Y APARECE SU BRAZALETE, LO MISMO SUCEDE CON EL OTRO BRAZO, OTRA LUZ SE LE PEGA AL TORSO Y DE AHÍ APARECE EL TRAJE FRONTAL, LUEGO APARECEN LOS LISTONES Y OTRAS 2 LUCES SE LE PEGAN A LAS PIERNAS DANDO ORIGEN A SUS BOTAS, SU CABELLO CAMBIA DE COLOR, PASA DE MAGENTA A ROSADO Y SU VOLUMEN Y LONGITUD SE INCREMENTAN LLEGANDO A CUBRIR CASI TODA LA ESPALDA, LUEGO APARECEN UNAS LUCES ROJAS QUE SE PEGAN A LA MUÑECA DERECHA DE HATSUKO Y APARECE DE NUEVO EL DISPOSITIVO CON LA GEMA CENTRAL DE COLOR ROJO BRILLANTE, DESPUÉS ÉSTA VUELVE A DAR UN GIRO Y SE PRESENTA CON UNA POSE HERÓICA]  
"¡La Combinación más poderosa jamás vista, Cure Equal!"  
[EL DESTELLO ROJO SE ESFUMA]  
Cure Equal: Eh? Porqué logré transformarme en este lugar?  
Shizuka: [sorprendida al máximo] AHHHH! E-Eres Cure Equal! Cómo lo hiciste?!  
Cure Equal: No lo recuerdo  
Shizuka: Entonces, yo también haré lo mismo!  
[SHIZUKA INTRODUCE SU PREVATAR CARD EN SU DISPOSITIVO Y SE TRANSFORMA EN CURE ELITE]  
"¡La representación de un maravilloso poder, Cure Elite!"  
Cure Elite: Sí! Lo logré!  
Azuka y Marise al unísono: ¡No nos dejen fuera de la diversión!  
[AZUKA Y MARISE INTRODUCEN SUS PREVATAR CARDS EN SUS RESPECTIVOS DISPOSITIVOS Y SE CONVIERTEN EN CURE BERSERKER Y CURE FORTE]  
"¡La fuerza hecha guerrera, Cure Berserker!"  
"¡Soy La verdadera leyenda, Cure Forte!"  
Cure Forte: Nosotras también pudimos  
Cure Equal: Qué bueno, pero esto es muy extraño  
Cure Berserker: Chicas, creo que tenemos compañía  
[EL SLUGGER SE LEVANTA DE LOS ESCOMBROS Y COMIENZA A LANZAR PINCHOS HECHOS CON BABA SOLIDIFICADA, LAS CURES LOS EVADEN Y CURE EQUAL LOGRA GOLPEARLO EN LA MITAD DE SU CUERPO LO CUAL HACE QUE ÉSTE SE DISTRAIGA MIENTRAS CURE ELITE LANCE SU ATAQUE MÚLTIPLE, EL "ÉLITE RAMPAGE", CURE BERSERKER LO GOLPEA CON MÚLTIPLES PUÑETAZOS EN LA PARTE INFERIOR DE SU CUERPO]  
Cure Forte: Chicas! Retírense por favor!  
[CURE ELITE, CURE BERSERKER Y CURE EQUAL SE RETIRAN RÁPIDAMENTE Y CURE FORTE AGARRA DE LA COLA AL SLUGGER Y COMIENZA A GIRAR SOBRE SU PROPIO EJE HASTA QUE LO LANZA AL CIELO Y LAS 4 CURES RODEAN AL SLUGGER EN EL AIRE Y REALIZAN EL ATAQUE GRUPAL]  
Cure Elite, Cure Equal, Cure Berserker y Cure Forte al unísono: "¡Cambiaremos al mundo con esta revolución!"  
[TODAS LANZAN SUS ATAQUES INDIVIDUALES (El Sparking Blast de Equal, El Elite Burst de Cure Élite, El Puño Berserker de Cure Berserker y el Forte Crush de Cure Forte) AL CIELO, LUEGO TODAS LAS 4 CURES CON LA MISMA MANO CON LA QUE HICIERON SUS ATAQUES, LAS CIERRAN FORMANDO UN PUÑO Y EL COMBO EXPLOTA SACANDO RAYOS PODEROSOS DE LUZ QUE PURIFICAN AL SLUGGER Y LO DESAPARECEN]  
Cure Equal: [con destellos en sus ojos] ¡GENIAL! Esto sí es un equipo! [agarra a Cure Elite y a Cure Forte] Las quiero chicas!  
Cure Elite: [se suelta] Sí, hacemos un gran equipo pero tenemos 2 Sluggers que eliminar  
[LAS 4 CURES VUELAN Y ELIMINAN A UN SLUGGER QUIEN ESTABA A PUNTO DE DESTRUIR UNA FÁBRICA DE REFRESCOS]  
Cure Equal: [agitada] Uno menos, que bueno que no destruyó la fábrica, ¿Se imaginan cuantos refrescos se hubieran derramado si esa cosa hubiera destruido la fábrica? Millones!  
Cure Berserker: Oye! No pienses en refrescos! Aún queda uno y está por allá!  
[CURE BERSERKER SEÑALA LA PARTE SUR DE LA CIUDAD]  
Cure Forte: Está lejos  
Cure Berserker: No importa! Acabaré con este problema de una buena vez!  
[CURE BERSERKER VUELA A GRAN VELOCIDAD]  
Cure Forte: Oye! Espera!  
[CURE FORTE LA SIGUE]  
Cure Elite: Vaya con estas 2, no cambian ni a golpes  
Cure Equal: Bien, A trabajar!  
[CUANDO CURE BERSERKER Y CURE FORTE LLEGAN AL SUR DE LA CIUDAD...]  
Cure Forte: Éste se ve grande  
Cure Berserker: Sí... No importa! Acabemos con él!  
[CURE BERSERKER SE DIRIGE A GRAN VELOCIDAD PERO ES DETENIDA POR UN CAMPO DE FUERZA]  
Cure Berserker: ¿Qué Demonios pasó? Hay un campo de fuerza!  
Cure Forte: Eh?  
[SE OYE UNA VOZ EN LO ALTO DE UN EDIFICIO]  
?: Sí, Hay un campo de fuerza que lo rodea, para que ustedes, niñas entrometidas no destruyan a mi bebé  
Cure Forte: ¡¿Quien es?!  
[CURE EQUAL Y CURE ELITE LLEGAN AL LUGAR]  
Cure Equal: Forte, Berserker!  
Cure Elite: Ustedes saben quien acaba de hablar?  
Cure Berserker: No tengo ni idea  
Cure Forte: Miren! Allá!  
[UNA SILUETA DE UNA MUJER MAYOR PARECIDA A JESSIE DE LA SERIE POKÉMON APARECE ENCIMA DE UN EDIFICIO]  
?: Oh! Que descuidada soy, donde están mis modales, me presento, mi nombre es Carmel y la misión que me ha encargado el gran señor es destruir este mundo con todo lo que trae aunque sería una verdadera lástima ya que me gusta el oxígeno de este planeta  
Cure Berserker: Que Estúpida! Entonces porqué le hace caso si tanto te gusta el aire de la tierra?  
Carmel: Como te atreves a llamarme estúpida?! Ahora pagarás tu insolencia! Slugger, acaba con esa niña!  
Slugger: SUROGAAAAA!  
[EL SLUGGER COMIENZA A ARROJAR UNA ESPECIE DE BABA SÓLIDA LA CUAL LOGRA IMPACTAR A CURE BERSERKER Y LA DERROTA MOMENTÁNEAMENTE]  
Cure Equal: No, Berserker!  
[CURE EQUAL COMIENZA A LANZAR VARIOS PUÑOS PERO CARMEL LOS ESQUIVA AUNQUE SE CONFÍA Y EQUAL APROVECHA PARA ASESTARLE UNA FUERTE PATADA DE KARATE EN LA CARA, LE SACA UN POCO DE SANGRE Y ÉSTA SE ENOJA]  
Carmel: Imposible! Me ha golpeado en la cara!  
[MIENTRAS CARMEL SE SOBA LA CARA CURE ELITE LLEGA Y LE PEGA UN PUÑETAZO EN EL VIENTRE]  
Carmel: Cómo?! Tú también?  
Cure Elite: [se soba levemente la mano] Como ví que estabas distraída pues simplemente ataqué  
[DE REPENTE LLEGAN PROYECTILES PROVENIENTES DEL SLUGGER]  
Cure Forte: Élite, Arriba de tí!  
[CURE ELITE MIRA HACIA ARRIBA Y RÁPIDAMENTE ESQUIVA EL PROYECTIL]  
Cure Elite: Gracias Forte  
[CURE BERSERKER REAPARECE]  
Cure Elite: Berserker, Estás bien?  
Cure Berserker: Sí, solo fueron unos rasguños, ahora sí derrotemos a ese bicho y su mamá  
Cure Equal: Qué les parece si hacemos lo mismo que hicimos con el otro Slugger?  
Cure Elite: Es verdad, Equal, eres una genio  
Cure Equal: No es para tanto, Chicas, A Trabajar!  
Cure Forte, Cure Berserker y Cure Elite: Sí!  
Carmel: Creen que las dejaré que acaben con mi bebé? Ni loca las dejaré acercarse  
[CUANDO CURE BERSERKER YA IBA A GOLPEARLO ES IMPACTADA POR UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA DE COLOR CARMESÍ EN LA ESPALDA]  
Cure Berserker: Argghh! Me atacaste por la espalda! Eres una cobarde! Chicas, les toca encargarse de esa cosa a ustedes, tengo un asunto pendiente con la cobarde de Carmel  
[CURE BERSERKER SE DIRIGE A LUCHAR CONTRA CARMEL]  
Cure Equal: Si Berserker se fue a luchar contra la anciana...  
Carmel: ¡YA TE OÍ!  
Cure Equal: ...entonces... ¿Quién está en su lugar?  
Cure Forte: Pues yo!  
[CURE FORTE ESTÁ GOLPEANDO CON PUÑOS VELOCES AL SLUGGER EN SU PARTE INFERIOR]  
[CURE ELITE ESTÁ ARROJANDO ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA EN LA NUCA DE ÉSTE]  
[CURE EQUAL ESTÁ PATEANDO SU CABEZA PARA DEBILITARLO]  
Cure Equal: [mientras patea la cabeza del Slugger] Porqué... no... te... mueres?!  
[CURE FORTE SE TELETRANSPORTA HASTA LA COLA DEL SLUGGER Y COMIENZA A DARLE VUELTAS HASTA SOLTARLO Y MANDARLO AL CIELO]  
[CURE EQUAL, CURE ELITE Y CURE FORTE SALTAN Y RODEAN AL SLUGGER]  
[LAS 3 CURES CARGAN ENERGÍA EN SUS PUÑOS Y GOLPEAN AL SLUGGER AL MISMO TIEMPO]  
[EL SLUGGER RESISTE EL ATAQUE Y LAS CURES FORCEJEAN]  
[CURE BERSERKER OBSERVA EL ATAQUE]  
Cure Berserker: Ehhh?! Me están dejando por fuera! Lo siento Carmel, hasta aquí llegaste, ¡BERSERKER FIST!  
[CARMEL RECIBE EL ATAQUE Y LA MANDA A VOLAR, CURE BERSERKER LLEGA HASTA DONDE ESTÁN LAS DEMÁS Y COMIENZA A CARGAR ENERGÍA EN SU PUÑO]  
Cure Berserker: Aún tengo energía para uno más!  
Todas: ¡SPARKING FINAL FIST!  
[EL ATAQUE LOGRA PULVERIZAR AL SLUGGER]  
[MIENTRAS CARMEL AÚN VUELA POR LOS CIELOS...]  
Carmel: Diablos! Esas niñitas me han vencido esta vez! Pero volveré, se los puedo asegurar! Por ahora necesito saber como aterrizooooooooo...  
[CARMEL CHOCA CON UN ÁRBOL]  
[LA CUIDAD REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD]  
[UNA LLAVE EXTRAÑA CAE EN LAS MANOS DE HATSUKO]  
Hatsuko: Eh? Y esto?  
Shizuka: Al parecer es una llave  
Hatsuko: -_- Eso ya lo sé pero porqué apareció de la nada?  
[LA MADRE DE HATSUKO, SAORI, APARECE]  
Saori: Hatsuko!  
Hatsuko: Mamá? Qué haces aquí?  
Saori: Vine por tí  
Hatsuko: Porqué? si ya no hay nada  
Saori: Es que me dijeron que suspenderían las clases hasta que todo regrese a la normalidad ya que hubo varios afectados por esas cosas  
Hatsuko: Suspendieron las clases? Eso me parece fabuloso!  
Marise: Oye, ya te vas a tu casa?  
Hatsuko: Sí  
Marise: Es que quería invitarlas a mi casa mañana para una pijamada ya que suspendieron las clases  
Hatsuko: En serio? Mamá, puedo ir?  
Saori: Permiso concedido  
Hatsuko: Ahhh! Gracias!, Mañana estaré ahí y ojalá todas asistan  
Marise: Las espero mañana!  
[TODAS SE VAN A SUS CASAS CON SUS RESPECTIVOS FAMILIARES]  
"FIN DEL EPISODIO"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hatsuko: Hola! Soy Hatsuko! Sí! Estaré en la casa de una celebridad!  
Marise: Bienvenidas a mi humilde hogar!  
Shizuka: Es grandota!  
Azuka: Debe ser fabuloso vivir aquí!  
Hatsuko: Pero... nuestra pijamada se verá interrumpida nuevamente por esas babosas! Además, sabremos la verdad sobre estos dispositivos!  
Carmel: No me derrotarán como la vez anterior! Esta vez yo obtendré la victoria!  
Cure Forte: Eso lo veremos!  
Hatsuko: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:  
"Una pijamada arruinada! La verdad sobre los 'dispositivos'!"  
Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan!


	6. Episodio 06

Capítulo 06: "Una pijamada arruinada! La verdad sobre los 'dispositivos'!"

"Han suspendido las clases en la ciudad Izawa, Hatsuko y sus amigas se preparan para ir a la mansión... perdón! casa de la exitosa modelo juvenil, Marise Takagawa quien las había invitado a una pijamada después de su primera lucha contra los Sluggers en la vida real"  
[EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HATSUKO...]  
Hatsuko: Bien, llevaré mi bolsa para dormir, mi almohada, mi cepillo de dientes, y por último, mi teléfono celular... Eh? Y mi teléfono? Dónde está mi teléfono?  
[HATSUKO BUSCA DESESPERADAMENTE SU TELÉFONO]  
Hatsuko: [súper angustiada] ¡NOOO! PORQUÉ?! PORQUÉ, PORQUÉ, PORQUÉ?! PORQUÉ SE DESAPARECE MI TELÉFONO?! PORQUÉ, PORQUÉ?! [hablando normal] Bueno no importa  
[SE ESCUCHA UNA CAÍDA EN LA ENTRADA A LA HABITACIÓN]  
Hatsuko: Uh? Sota!  
Sota: [se levanta] Oye! Porqué eres tan descuidada?  
Hatsuko: De qué hablas?  
Sota: De esto!  
[SOTA LE PASA EL TELÉFONO A HATSUKO]  
Hatsuko: Mi teléfono! ¿Pero donde lo encontraste?  
Sota: En el lugar menos pensado, el baño, estaba haciendo mis necesidades cuando noté que tu teléfono estaba deslizándose, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al inodoro logré capturarlo para que no se ensuciara allí dentro  
Hatsuko: [cara de asco] Yuck! Eso hubiera sido asqueroso! Pero te lo agradezco Sota, te debo la vida  
[HATSUKO MIRA LA HORA]  
Hatsuko: Waa! Ya se me hizo tarde! Nos vemos Sota!  
[HATSUKO AGARRA SU MALETA Y SALE CORRIENDO HASTA LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACIÓN]  
Sote: Espera! Vas a ir a la casa de Marise Takagawa?  
Hatsuko: [mientras corre en su lugar] Sí, porqué?  
Sota: Es que... es que... [saca pecho] Quiero que firme este poster!  
[SOTA SACA EL SEGUNDO POSTER DE "DRAGON BALL Z SPARKING! OMEGA" DONDE ESTA VEZ APARECEN MARISE Y SON GOKÚ JUGANDO EN LA PS4]  
Hatsuko: Ok! Le pediré el favor, eso si no se me olvida, ahora sí me voy!  
[HATSUKO SALE CORRIENDO DE SU HABITACIÓN]  
[OPENING "Progression" por Hironobu Kageyama]  
[EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA DE HATSUKO LA ESTABAN ESPERANDO AZUKA Y SHIZUKA]  
Azuka: Oye, que trajiste?  
Shizuka: Lo necesario para una pijamada, una bolsa para dormir, una almohada por si con la otra almohada no me siento cómoda, mi cepillo de dientes, mi teléfono por si hay alguna emergencia, la PreVatar card, la tarjeta Z y el dispositivo extraño para analizarlo entre todas  
Azuka: Ahh, yo traje lo mismo a excepción del teléfono  
Shizuka: Y porqué no trajiste el teléfono?  
Azuka: Porque no tengo! [ba dum tss]  
Shizuka: -_- Vaya, así que era eso  
Hatsuko: Chicas!  
Azuka: Oye! Llegas tarde!  
Hatsuko: Perdón, tenía unos asuntos personales que debía resolver pero ya estoy aquí  
Shizuka: Bien, vámonos!  
"UNA HORA DESPUÉS..."  
Hatsuko: [agotada] Nunca pensé... que Marise... viviera tan... lejos  
Shizuka: Según Google Maps... ya hemos llegado  
Azuka: ¿Esto es una broma, verdad? ¿Marise vive en un potrero?  
Hatsuko: Miren! Una entrada!  
[HATSUKO, SHIZUKA Y AZUKA VAN A LA ENTRADA DONDE HAY UN PEQUEÑO ALTAVOZ]  
Altavoz: ¿Identificación?  
Hatsuko: Soy Hatsuko Yamamuro  
Shizuka: Yo soy Shizuka Watanabe  
Azuka: Y mi nombre es Azuka Takahashi  
En el altavoz: - Oye, déjalas pasar!. - Claro que sí señorita!  
[LA PUERTA SE ABRE Y LAS CHICAS INGRESAN]  
[AHORA VAN CAMINANDO EN LÍNEA RECTA POR UN CAMINO CON MUCHOS ÁRBOLES A LOS LADOS Y QUE DAN FORMA A UN TÚNEL VERDE]  
[DESPUÉS DE PASAR EL TÚNEL VERDE SE PUEDE OBSERVAR UNA GRAN MANSIÓN]  
Hatsuko: ¡WOOOOOOW! ¡Qué Casota!  
Shizuka: Vaya...  
Azuka: [cruzada de brazos] Demasiado excéntrica para mi gusto  
Hatsuko: ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Entre más grande mejor  
[MARISE SALE DE LA MANSIÓN A RECIBIRLAS]  
Marise: Todas ustedes sean bienvenidas  
Shizuka: Hola Marise! Que casa tan bonita!  
Marise: Gracias, espero que se diviertan mucho, ahora pasen a mi humilde hogar  
[TODAS ENTRAN A LA MANSIÓN]  
Hatsuko: ¡DOBLE WOOOOOOOW! ¿De verdad vives aquí?  
Marise: Sí, yo vivo aquí  
Shizuka: ¿Debe ser fabuloso vivir aquí, no?  
Marise: [pone mirada baja] Sí... es fabuloso...  
Hatsuko: ¿Qué tienes?  
Marise: No, no tengo nada, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? [risa nerviosa]  
Hatsuko: [un poco confundida por la actitud de Marise] Ahh... Sí...  
[EN EL COMEDOR...]  
[TODAS COMIENZAN A DEGUSTAR LA CENA QUE MARISE LES TENÍA PREPARADA]  
Azuka: Esto... [mastica] está muy delicioso!  
Marise: Gracias  
[DESPUÉS DE COMER, TODAS VAN A DISFRUTAR DE LOS LUJOS DE MARISE TALES COMO UNA CARRERA DE CUATRIMOTOS A CAMPO ABIERTO, UN SALTARÍN GIGANTE, DIVERSOS TESOROS Y MUCHAS COSAS MÁS]  
[CUANDO LLEGA LA NOCHE, TODAS SE VAN AL CUARTO DE MARISE EL CUAL ES MUY GRANDE Y TIENE UN TELEVISOR MUY GRANDE]  
[TODAS UBICAN SUS BOLSAS DE DORMIR EN EL SUELO DE LA HABITACIÓN]  
[SÚBITAMENTE, UN TERREMOTO COMIENZA A AZOTAR LA ZONA]  
Hatsuko: Uwaaaaa! ¡¿Qué sucede?!  
Marise: Todas! Salgan rápido!  
[LAS CHICAS Y EL MAYORDOMO DE MARISE SALEN DEL LUGAR]  
Carmel: Creo que he acertado!  
Hatsuko: Otra vez la anciana!  
Carmel: ¡NO ME DIGAS ANCIANA, CHIQUILLA INSOLENTE! Vámos mis bebés! Ataquen!  
2 Sluggers: SUROGAAAA!  
[EL PRIMER SLUGGER COMIENZA A GOLPEAR EL SUELO CAUSANDO CRÁTERES MIENTRAS EL SEGUNDO LANZA PROYECTILES DE BABA SOLIDIFICADA HACIA LAS CHICAS]  
[HATSUKO Y LAS DEMÁS COMIENZAN A ESCAPAR DEL ATAQUE]  
Hatsuko: [mientras corre por su vida] ¿Cómo es eso de que le acertó?  
Marise: [mientras corre] Seguramente alguien le dijo sobre nuestra identidad secreta  
Azuka: [mientras corre y saca su PreVatar Card] Dejen de perder el tiempo y transformémonos de una buena vez!  
[HATSUKO, MARISE Y SHIZUKA ASIENTEN Y SACAN SUS PREVATAR CARD]  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "The Ebb and The Flow" por Kenji Yamamoto]  
[COMIENZA LA SECUENCIA DE TRANSFORMACIÓN]  
Hatsuko, Shizuka, Marise y Azuka al unísono: ¡PreVatar, Bríndame acceso al poder!  
[LAS CHICAS INTRODUCEN LAS PREVATAR CARD EN LOS DISPOSITIVOS LLAMADOS "CurePulse" Y LA LUZ DE LOS CUREPULSE COMIENZA A ALUMBRAR DE VERDE AL SER RECONOCIDAS LAS PREVATAR CARD]  
[HATSUKO, SHIZUKA, AZUKA Y MARISE COMIENZAN A LEVITAR, PIERDEN SU ROPA CASUAL, QUEDAN DESNUDAS PARCIALMENTE Y POR UN MOMENTO, DESPUÉS SUS CUERPOS COMIENZAN A BRILLAR Y ADQUIEREN UNA ESPECIE DE TRAJE DE BAÑO PERO BIEN PEGADO AL CUERPO, LUEGO COMIENZAN A APARECER LAS FALDAS, LUEGO APARECEN SUS TRAJES FRONTALES Y SUS RESPECTIVOS LISTONES, DESPUÉS APARECEN SUS BOTAS, LUEGO APARECEN SUS GUANTES Y POR ÚLTIMO EL VOLUMEN Y LA FORMA DEL CABELLO LES CAMBIA DRÁSTICAMENTE]  
[CURE EQUAL CAE DE PIE AL SUELO]  
Cure Equal: "¡Soy la combinación más poderosa jamás vista, Cure Equal!"  
[CURE ELITE ATERRIZA AL LADO IZQUIERDO DE CURE EQUAL PERO UBICADA ADELANTE DE ELLA]  
Cure Elite: "¡Yo soy la representación de un maravilloso poder, Cure Elite!"  
[CURE BERSERKER ATERRIZA AL LADO DERECHO DE CURE ELITE PERO UBICADA ADELANTE DE ELLA]  
Cure Berserker: "¡Yo soy la fuerza hecha guerrera, Cure Berserker!"  
[CURE FORTE ATERRIZA EN FRENTE DE TODAS]  
Cure Forte: "¡Y yo soy la verdadera leyenda, Cure Forte!"  
Cure Equal, Cure Elite, Cure Berserker y Cure Forte al unísono: "Deben Temer! Engendros del mal! Los venceremos usando nuestro poder! Somos la esperanza del universo entero! Somos, Sparking! Pretty Cure"  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
Cure Equal: Uhhh, una presentación grupal, interesante...  
[CURE EQUAL VUELA HACIA EL SLUGGER Y LO GOLPEA CON UN PUÑETAZO CERCA A SU CABEZA, EL CUERPO DEL SLUGGER COMIENZA A ABSORBER A CURE EQUAL]  
Cure Equal: Oh no! Me está... absorbiendo!  
[CURE ELITE VUELA A RESCATAR A CURE EQUAL PERO ES IMPACTADA POR UN PROYECTIL DE BABA SOLIDIFICADA]  
Carmel: [risa maligna] Maravilloso! 2 menos!  
[EL SEGUNDO SLUGGER COMIENZA A LANZAR PROYECTILES DE BABA SÓLIDA HACIA CURE BERSERKER PERO ELLA LOS LOGRA ESQUIVAR Y ATACA AL SLUGGER CON UN CONTUNDENTE "BERSERKER FIST" Y LO DERROTA]  
Cure Berserker: Que débil!  
Carmel: Hmph! Eso lo dices porque no sabes lo que le está pasando a tus otras 2 amigas  
Cure Forte y Cure Berserker: ¡¿Qué?!  
Carmel: Primero, su amiga la de rojo está a punto de morir ahogada por mi bebé y Segundo, su amiga la de azul ha recibido un golpe letal  
[CURE EQUAL SE HUNDE POR COMPLETO]  
[CURE ELITE COMIENZA A AGONIZAR]  
Cure Berserker: [mientras aprieta su puño derecho] Juegas muy sucio Carmel!  
[DE REPENTE SE OYE UN GOLPE MUY FUERTE]  
Sluuger #2: Suro? [se comienza a inflar] SUROGAAAAA!  
[EL SLUGGER ESTALLA Y EL CUERPO DE CURE EQUAL CAE]  
Carmel: No puede ser! [levanta su índice derecho hacia el cielo] Ya son 2 veces, Ahora no las dejaré vivir para contarlo  
[DEL DEDO ÍNDICE DE CARMEL COMIENZA A SALIR UNA ESFERA CRECIENTE DE ENERGÍA NEGRA, CON BORDES PÚRPURAS Y CON TRUENOS MORADOS (son más claritos)]  
Carmel: [con mirada de psicópata] ¡VAN A MORIR MALDITAS!  
[CARMEL ARROJA LA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA LA CUAL YA HABÍA ALCANZADO UN TAMAÑO CONSIDERABLE]  
[LA ATMÓSFERA DE LA ESFERA INMOVILIZA A LAS CURES]  
Cure Berserker: [estaba levitando, comienza a forcejear para poder moverse] ¿Qué pasa? No puedo moverme!  
[EQUAL DESPIERTA Y VE QUE LA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA SE ACERCA]  
Cure Equal: Vuelen por sus vidas... uh? Mi cuerpo... no responde  
[CURE BERSERKER QUIEN ESTABA MÁS CERCA AL ATAQUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE SER IMPACTADA]  
"¡PRETTY CURE LOVE AND FUTURE KISS!"  
[EL ATAQUE DOBLE ATRAVESÓ LA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA (o la Dark Súpernova para diferenciar) Y LA HIZO ESTALLAR POR COMPLETO]  
[EL FONDO CAMBIA A UN COLOR BLANCO, UNA SILUETA CON 2 COLETAS (como las de Cure Rosetta pero más extensas) GOLPEA A CARMEL CON UNA PATADA EN LA QUIJADA, EN UN MOVIMIENTO RÁPIDO ESA MISMA SILUETA GOLPEA A CARMEL EN EL VIENTRE CON OTRA PATADA Y POR ÚLTIMO LA ATACA CON UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA MEDIANA Y DE COLOR AMARILLA, CON ESO LA MANDA A VOLAR POR AHORA]  
Silueta #1: ¿Acaso no hay nadie que valga la pena? ¿No hay nadie a mi nivel?  
Silueta #2: Ya está bien, todo acabó  
Cure Forte: Sí, todo acabó  
[CURE FORTE TOCA CON 2 DEDOS EL CENTRO DEL ARO DEL CUREPULSE, ESTE COMIENZA A BRILLAR Y EXPULSA 2 TARJETAS LAS CUALES CURE FORTE GUARDA EN UN ESTUCHE QUE TIENE AL LADO IZQUIERDO, LAS SILUETAS DESAPARECEN Y TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD A EXCEPCIÓN DE SHIZUKA QUIEN TODAVÍA ESTÁ GRAVE, CURE FORTE VA Y LE AGARRA LOS 2 DEDOS (el dedo índice y el dedo corazón) Y LOS COLOCA EN EL CENTRO DEL ARO DEL CUREPULSE DE CURE FORTE, ACTO SEGUIDO EL CUERPO DE SHIZUKA COMIENZA A EMANAR UN BRILLO AZUL MIENTRAS VA SANANDO SUS HERIDAS Y CURE FORTE EMANA BRILLO PÚRPURA, DESPUÉS DE QUE SHIZUKA SE CURARA POR COMPLETO, CURE FORTE SE DESTRANSFORMA PERO NO CONTABA CON QUE HATSUKO Y AZUKA LA ESTABAN OBSERVANDO]  
Hatsuko: Marise, ¿Que rayos acabas de hacer?  
Marise: [un poco nerviosa] Yo? Nada, no estaba haciendo nada!  
Azuka: Tú sabes algo sobre esto, ¿o no?  
Marise: [nerviosa] No yo no sé... A quien engaño, les contaré  
Hatsuko: Perfecto!  
Marise: Pero cuando Shizuka despierte  
Hatsuko: Ayyy!  
[SHIZUKA DESPIERTA]  
Shizuka: Eh? De que me perdí? Y Carmel? Y los Sluggers? Ya no hay nada?  
Azuka: Preguntas demasiado  
[EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MARISE]  
Marise: Les diré la verdad, estos dispositivos que tienen pegados a sus muñecas derechas se llaman CurePulse  
Shizuka: Cure... Pulse?  
Marise: Sí, tiene infinidad de habilidades, sirve para generar ataques de acuerdo a su objetivo, también sirve para ayudar a una compañera en problemas y también sirve para pedir refuerzos mediante... [saca las tarjetas del set "Eternal Collection"] esto  
Hatsuko: Son las tarjetas del juego! O sea que uno puede llamarlas con las tarjetas del juego?  
Marise: Así es, pero debemos usarlas con responsabilidad, solo caben 2 tarjetas en el espacio de refuerzos y solo se deben usar en un caso de extrema urgencia  
Azuka: Impresionante  
Marise: Pero eso no es todo, Carmel es en realidad una subordinada de Ultra Fusion  
Shizuka, Hatsuko y Azuka: ¿"Ultra Fusion"?  
Marise: Sí, una entidad maligna que surgió a raíz de la aparición de los CurePulses en la vida real, se supone que ese sería el jefe final de la última expansión de "Pretty Cure Legends" la cual saldrá dentro de unos cuantos meses  
Shizuka: [preocupada] Cual es su objetivo?  
Marise: Su objetivo... a ver, como se los puedo decir... Su objetivo es establecer un nuevo orden universal, basado en la esclavitud de los seres de todos los planetas de esta y demás galaxias  
Hatsuko: No puede ser! ¿Como puede existir un Alien-Hitler en pleno siglo XXI?  
Azuka: [riéndose a carcajadas] Alien-Hitler, esa estuvo muy buena Hatsuko!  
Shizuka: Pregunta! Como sabes todo eso?  
Marise: Yo sé todo eso porque... No soy de este mundo  
Shizuka, Azuka y Hatsuko: ¿EHHHH?  
Marise: Así es, yo provengo de un mundo que está más allá de esta galaxia y vela por la seguridad y paz de este universo, en otras palabras, yo provengo... del "Reino Trinity"  
Hatsuko: [se levanta y se llena de determinación] Marise, échanos tu cuento otro día, por ahora quiero vencer a ese Alien-Hitler para que no se haga con el control universal ¿Quien está conmigo?  
Azuka: Así se habla! Yo estoy contigo!  
Shizuka: Yo también!  
Hatsuko: ¿Y tú Marise?  
Marise: ¿Tú que crees?  
Hatsuko: Me parece fabuloso!, Chicas, ¡A trabajar!  
Marise, Azuka, Shizuka y Hatsuko: ¡SÍIIIIIII!  
Shizuka: Pero por ahora, vamos a dormir  
Hatsuko, Azuka y Marise: Awwwww  
Hatsuko: Shizuka, Eres una aguafiestas!  
[TODAS SE RÍEN]  
[EN LA CIMA DE UNA MONTAÑA, MUY LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD]  
Carmel: ¿Quien era esa persona que me venció con 3 ataques?  
[EMPIEZA FLASHBACK]  
[UNA SILUETA CON 2 COLETAS GOLPEA A CARMEL CON UNA PATADA EN LA QUIJADA, EN UN MOVIMIENTO RÁPIDO ESA MISMA SILUETA GOLPEA A CARMEL EN EL VIENTRE CON OTRA PATADA Y POR ÚLTIMO LA ATACA CON UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA MEDIANA Y DE COLOR AMARILLA]  
[TERMINA FLASHBACK]  
Carmel: Rayos! Tengo que hacer algo! Ya sé! Les robaré sus dispositivos de transformación porque me he dado cuenta de que tienen mucho poder y eso le ayudará mucho al soberano, seguramente si logro obtenerlos, el soberano me ascenderá a general! Debo tenerlos en mi poder!  
[CARMEL SE LEVANTA Y DESAPARECE]  
"FIN DEL EPISODIO"

Avance del próximo capítulo (次回予告 - Jikai Yokoku):  
Hatsuko: Hola! Soy Hatsuko! Aún no reanudan las clases así que seguiremos en la casa de Marise!  
Marise: Así y luego así, viste?  
Hatsuko: Ya aprendí a usarlo, ahora sacaré todo su potencial!  
Shizuka: Eh? Dónde están los CurePulses?  
Azuka: Han desaparecido!  
Hatsuko: Nos han robado! Seguramente fue un apartamentero o tal vez...  
Marise: Lo más probable es que fue "ella"  
Hatsuko: El próximo episodio de "Sparking! Pretty Cure" será:  
"Luchando sin los CurePulses! Una batalla con todo el corazón!"  
Hatsuko: No se lo pierdan! Pero antes...

"Sparking! Pretty Cure" tendrá una película!  
Opening: "Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go" Takayoshi Tanimoto  
Ending: "Dear Zarathustra -Movie Version-" Good Morning America  
Producción de Animación (ficticio, obviamente): TMS Entertainment  
Autor: jhondb2013

Hatsuko: Estén pendientes para más noticias!

『スパーキング！プリキュア』映画化！！！  
オープニングテーマ:谷本孝義『空•前•絶•後』。  
エンディングテーマ:グッドモーニングアメリカ『拝啓、ツラツストラ』～Movie Version～。  
アニメション製作:東京ムービー。  
原作:「jhondb2013」  
お楽しみに！


End file.
